


Mr. J

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Gore, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go to a Halloween party in <i>the best</i> couples costumes, only for Scott to call with the bad news of a rogue pack trespassing. One of the pack members doesn't make it out unscathed, but who?</p><p>M rating for mild gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. J

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Seven: Cosplaying**. Unbeta'd ALL the mistakes are mine. ALL of them.
> 
> You can read this as a stand alone. But if you want to keep reading the series then I highly recommend going back and starting from the start C:

"We've been invited to a Halloween party." Stiles flopped down onto the couch where Derek was reading, landing with his head in Derek's lap. "Costumes are compulsory."

"We're not doing some stupid couples costumes." Derek turned the page on his book, making sure his forearm rubbed across Stile's face in the process.

"Now, see, I agree with that. You agree with that. You know who doesn't agree with that?"

"Caroline and Terry."

"Caroline and Terry!" Stiles flung his arms up, purposefully knocking Derek's book to the ground in the process. "But there will be free booze there so my plan in to drink until I can't remember the horror of it all."

"And what about me? Can't exactly get drunk." Derek moved his right arm so it rested just below Stiles' ribcage. His hand rose and fell with Stiles' breaths.

"Your memory is not my problem. Either spike yourself with wolfsbane or man up and realise that the memory of that night is going to haunt you for the rest of your life. And if Caroline drinks you _know_ she's going to grope your ass."

To spite the little shit currently using his lap for a pillow, Derek let his claws grow and tapped them on the soft flesh of Stiles' belly. It said something for the kid that he didn't flinch or shy away from claws that could make his insides outsides. "If I have to remember it, then I'm making it my mission in life that you'll remember it too."

Stiles groaned in misery, turning to bury his face in Derek's stomach. "I knew you'd say that." He mumbled into Derek's top.

"So who are we going as?"

"I don't care." Stiles sounded like he was falling asleep. "You decide, I'll wear whatever you pick. Just don't make it lame."

Derek jostled Stiles as he leant forward to pick his book up off the floor. He rubbed Stiles' back in soothing circles to cease the grumbling, continuing the motion long after Stiles fell asleep. He had the perfect idea for a couples costume that would he was sure Stiles would love.

\---------

"Oh my god I love you."

Derek had bought the costumes and all of the makeup they needed online, leaving it all on the coffee table for Stiles to open when he got back from his course. He'd hidden them until the night of the Halloween party for maximum impact.

"No, seriously, I love you."

Stiles was staring at some seriously high quality costumes of The Joker and Harely Quinn from the video game The Dark Knight: Arkham City. 

"I didn't bother getting wigs because… I just didn't bother. But I got coloured hair spray. Figured that would be easier." Derek stood there watching Stiles act like Derek had just brought him all of his Christmas' at once.

"Am I Harley or The Joker?" Stiles replied instead.

"Harley."

"Fuck yeah!" Stiles jumped up, ambushed Derek with a kiss to the lips, then spun back round to look at his costume properly. "I don’t think you realise how many childhood fantasies and dreams you've just made come true."

"It comes with a giant inflatable hammer."

_"Fuck yeah!"_

They started off by dragging Derek into the bathroom to colour his hair bright green. 

Next was making Stiles' hair half black, half red. His smile grew more manic as they started to look more like their characters.

Stiles made Derek get changed into his costume whilst he looked through all of the makeup Derek had brought. Once he was dressed in the purple pinstripe suit, he stepped out of the bathroom so Stiles could see.

"Wow, they even put the patch on the left knee." Stiles stood up, leaving the makeup supplies on the coffee table to add the rest of the accessories to Derek's costume. He clipped the pocket watch to Derek's belt, sliding the time piece into the front left pocket of the pants. 

Stiles ran his fingers up the ruffles of the yellow dress shirt, securing the green bow tie around Derek's shirt collar. "Seeing as it's Halloween night, and it's _us_ I filled the flower with diluted wolfsbane. You know, just to be safe." Stiles clipped the wilted flower into the right breast pocket of the suit jacket. It took the both of them to figure out the tubing to the pump valve that went through it's own little piping in the jacket, the pump itself tucked discreetly into the bottom of the right sleeve of the suit jacket. "I checked the seal on the water pouch, and it hasn't leaked yet, so you should be safe. I've got my back-up stash of wolfsbane and lighter though should you get some on yourself."

"So thoughtful." Derek smiled as Stiles stood back to get a view of the whole costume.

"I try to be. Now sit, I've got to do your makeup." After watching a couple of youtube tutorials, Stiles applied Derek's Joker makeup. "Don't look in the mirror until I've put mine on. And don't forget your white gloves." 

With that Stiles took all of his Harley gear into the bathroom to get changed and apply his makeup.

Roughly half an hour later Stiles stepped out of the bathroom and Derek placed his book on the coffee table.

The skin tight pants: left leg red, right leg black- made Stiles' legs look endless. Derek had bought both red and black leather converse, figuring thigh high heeled boots might be too much for even Stiles to wear. The colours were opposite to the pants, Stiles completely pulling the mismatched look off. 

Derek saw that Stiles had opted to pass on the red and black bra, Derek silently pleased at his choice. The low cut button up tank: black on the left, red on the right- still clung to Stiles' chest even with the lack of breasts. The red leather under-bust corset cinched in Stiles' waist just enough to give him a slight hour glass figure.

His subtle curves _did things_ to Derek. Made him want to wrap possessive claws around Stiles' hips. Made him want to bite. To _claim_.

Those thoughts were promptly squashed down.

Gloves to the elbows: red on the left, black on the right. And a black chocker to finish the look off. His face was painted white, eyes smoked, cheeks blushed, and lips painted red.

"I forgot to blow the hammer up before putting the lipstick on." Stiles grumbled, swinging the deflated hammer back and forth.

"Well my lipstick isn't precision based like yours, so give it here." Derek took the hammer from Stiles, blowing it up and trying to not smear his lipstick all over his painted white face. 

The moment he pushed the rubber plug into place to keep all the air in the hammer, Stiles made grabby hands. A huff of laughter escaped Derek as he passed the inflatable prop over. 

Stiles whacked Derek in the side first, his smile only enhanced with the red lipstick. "Selfies first, then the party."

\---------

They were a hit at the party.

Their couples costumes were met with approval by both Terry and Caroline, endless photos take of the four of them. When the camera was turned on just Stiles and Derek, Stiles went wild with posing. Derek could only smile and laugh at how happy Stiles was.

Whilst Stiles was mingling, Derek went and got Stiles a glass of punch, like any good boyfriend would.

"Is there alcohol in it?" 

Sniffing the glass, Derek nodded his head.

"Could I get something non-alcoholic?" At Derek's raise of a questionable eyebrow, Stiles smiled shyly. "I want to remember everything that happens tonight."

Returning Stiles' shy smile, Derek chucked the punch into the garden bushes. Before he went to go get Stiles a glass of coke, Derek placed a lipsticked kiss on Stiles' equally red lips.

It was as we was pouring a can of coke into a fresh glass that his cell rang. Scott's name on the caller ID.

"What's wrong?"

_"A rouge pack of werewolves. Twelve of them, Derek. Isaac and Kira are with me. Pick up Stiles, we need everyone we can get. They're closing in on where the old Hale house Stood. **Hurry**."_

"On our way." Derek hung up, the coke forgotten as he jogged to go get Stiles.

Stiles saw Derek jogging toward him, the frown on his face making Stiles' smile falter. "What's up?"

"Scott need our help. _Now_."

Stiles turned to the people he had been talking to. "I'm so sorry, but we have to go. We had so much fun and the party was great. Tell Caroline and Terry I'm sorry we had to leave early." Pleasentries out of the way, Stiles dropped his inflatable hammer and followed Derek out of the backyard and through the house. Stiles didn't speak again until they were peeling down the street in the camero.

"What's happening?"

"The others are at the preserve, rogue werewolf pack, need everybody there."

"Stop by my place on the way. I need to get my bat."

"We don't have time, Stiles-"

"Well make time! I'm not going into a fang and claw fight without some sort of protection. Scott will hold the fort for a couple of minutes. Now floor it!"

\---------

It's a testament to Scott and Stiles' relationship that he only gave Derek and him a weirded out once over at their costumes. 

"Where are they?" Derek shifted into his beta form, scenting the air.

Stiles did his best to contain his laughter at Derek's werewolf face painted like The Joker.

"About half a mile out." Scott cocked his head, focusing his hearing on the rouge pack. "Sounds like they're moving to circle us."

"Good, we can use that to our advantage. Are they moving more or less in an even circle around us? Or is the circle they are making getting tighter the closer they get to us?" Stiles asked, looking towards Derek for his answer.

"More or less even." Derek growled.

"Perfect. Scott, Kira, head back and to the left, Derek and Isaac to the right. If you guys can take out 2-3 rouges each then come back here, that means we only have to deal with 8-6 of them when they catch on and all charge in the middle. Head back the moment the odds are against you and there are three of them."

"We're not leaving you here alone." Scott said, beating Derek to it.

"I upgraded my bat." Stiles held his bat out in front of him.

"Yeah, we all noticed the nails." Isaac scoffed.

"They're tipped with an super potent, odourless wolfsbane, something I got a mate of mine who study's chemistry to whip up." Stile smirked.

All werewolves gave his an extra three foots distance.

"See, I'll be fine, they won't know what hit them, now hurry up and weaken their pack. Show no mercy. You don't surround the other party if you're aiming to be diplomatic."

Nobody moved.

**"Go! _Now!_ "**

Scott frowned, not liking the plan, but turned and left with Kira hot on his heels, katana drawn and extended.

Stiles and Derek locked eyes, before Derek turned and left as well, catching up to Isaac."

\---------

Derek and Isaac managed to take down four of the rouges , three of the permanently, before they headed back to Stiles.

"Derek, that smells like-" Isaac started before a roar of anger tore out of Derek's throat, the two of them putting on more speed to get to Stiles.

"I've already killed two of your friends! And that was after the first guy scratched me with his old lady nails! I'll- oh fucking hell, Derek, announce your self next time." Stiles finally let himself lower to the ground gingerly, using the bat as a crutch.

Derek crouched down beside Stiles, looking at the four long gashes on Stiles' left thigh. "You alright?"

"The bleeding slowed down a couple of minutes ago. They look worse than the actually are." Stiles hissed when Derek tried to lift the fabric of his pants to get a better look at the gouges. "And it hurts like a son-of-a-bitch so I'd appreciate you not poking at it!"

"Where's Scott and Kira?" Isaac asked, listening to the lack of noise around them.

"Came back to deliver the news that the remaining three where making a run of it, went to go take care of them." Stiles sighed out gratefully, Derek taking some of his pain away.

"I'll wait for them to return, we can sort this mess out. Derek, take Stiles home. They don't look deep and wide enough to need stitches," Isaac said as he leant forward to get a closer look as Stiles' bloody leg. "Just clean the wounds out and wrap them in bandages, he'll be fine. Will scar something wicked, but he'll be fine."

Derek didn't even respond, just picked Stiles up bridal style like he weighed nothing. Stiles manoeuvred the bat as far away from Derek as he could.

"Oh and Stiles."

"Yeah?" Stiles twisted his head to get a visual on Isaac, Derek still carrying him away towards the camero.

"You make a great Harley Quinn, especially with that bat."

Stiles cracked up laughing, waving goodbye to Isaac as Derek loaded him into the passengers seat of the camero.

\---------

Derek doesn't let Stiles put any weight on his leg, carries him right up the stairs and straight to the bathroom. He helps Stiles sit on the closed toilet lid, rifling through the cupboard under the sink for the first aid kit.

"Despite the way the night ended, I had a lot of fun." Stiles looked down at his leg and sighed miserably. "Although it's a bummer both of costumes got destroyed."

"I dunno, they could still pass. It just looks like I've gone on a murder spree and you and Catwoman got into a quarrel." Derek took out the clothing scissors, cutting the material of the pants around the gashes with care as Stiles laughed above him. 

Leeching the pain out of Stiles, Derek applied the antiseptic. Stiles still felt the sting, his hand coming down on Derek's shoulder. The fabric of the suit under his hand was wet with blood. "We are _so_ burning these tomorrow."

Derek hummed agreeably.

Getting Stiles out of the costume and down to his jockies was a mission and a half, but Derek took his time, not wanting to hurt Stiles even more by rushing. 

The makeup on their faces came off next, Derek taking his costume off after, dumping it on the ground next to Stiles'.

Once Stiles' wound was wrapped in clean bandages and the blood washed from their skin, Derek carried Stiles to bed. He helped Stiles under the covers, getting in on the underside without jostling Stiles in the process.

He immediately closed the space between them, pillow Stiles' head on his arm and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. He absorbed what pain he could, Stiles sighing contentedly.

"Thank you for today. I loved my costume, it was perfect. Don't know how you're gunna top yourself next year."

"Figured I'd go MARVEL next year, mix it up." Stiles' laugh warm Derek's skin.

"Thank you." Stiles almost whispered the word. He took Derek's face in his hands and pulled him into a long kiss that was nothing more than a press of lips. He tucked his head back under Derek's chin after.

Just before Stiles fell asleep, Derek placed a kiss to the top of Stiles' head, his routine complete, exhaustion pulling him under as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I LURVE hearing what you guys think C:
> 
> Man that was a long one, hope you enjoyed it!! I have no idea what I'm doing for tomorrows theme... Seriously, _Shopping_ , what the hell am I gunna do with that?!?!?


End file.
